I Believe in Second Chances
by arysa13
Summary: Cheryl throws a Christmas party with way too much mistletoe. Set after 2x08


Cheryl Blossom is throwing a Christmas party. And when Cheryl throws a party, and you're invited, there is no way you don't attend, unless you want to be on Cheryl's hit list until the end of time. Which you really don't want to be.

"What does it matter if I don't go? I don't even go to the same school as Cheryl anymore. What can she possibly do?" Jughead complains. "Besides, with the Black Hood around, Cheryl doesn't seem like such a monster anymore."

"Will you cut it out?" Archie admonishes. "It's just a party."

"A party thrown by _Cheryl Blossom,_ " Jughead reminds him.

"I thought you and Cheryl were good now," Archie says. Jughead shrugs.

"I just don't really feel like partying," he says. "I'm surprised you do."

Jughead, of course, is referring to their respective break ups. Jughead has been moping since he broke up with Betty, and Archie is trying to be supportive, but honestly, he feels like hitting his friend over the head. _He's_ the one that broke up with Betty. Not the other way around. And by all accounts, Archie should be the one moping. After all, he'd told Veronica he loved her, and she'd dumped him. It hurts, but honestly, he's not as upset as he probably ought to be. It helps that he and Betty have had each other to lean on.

It's also because he's been spending so much time with Betty lately that Archie can't help but feel a little resentment towards Jughead for hurting Betty. His sympathy is running thin.

"Can't mope forever," Archie shrugs. "Just come to the party."

"Fine. But I won't enjoy it."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

"Archie," Cheryl smiles, opening the door of the Blossom mansion. It is by no means a warm smile, but neither is it a sinister one, so Archie smiles back. "And Jughead." No smile for Jughead. "I assume you read the rules in the invitation?"

"There are rules?" Jughead scoffs.

"Uh," Archie glances at Jughead awkwardly. He may have stopped reading after the words _alcohol provided._ "Missed that part," he tells Cheryl.

"Rule number one: don't touch anything valuable. Rule number two: if you get caught under the mistletoe with someone you _have_ to kiss them. Got it?" Cheryl demands. Archie and Jughead nod. "And rule number three: bring me a present." She looks at their empty hands. "You can bring me something to school on Monday."

"This is ridiculous," Jughead mutters.

"I don't make the rules," Cheryl sniffs.

"I'm pretty sure you literally made up the rules," Jughead deadpans.

"We accept your terms," Archie tells her quickly, sensing an argument brewing. Cheryl gives them that same smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Come in then." She opens the door wide and Archie and Jughead follow her in. Archie glances up dubiously, on the lookout for mistletoe. He's not really in the mood for kissing Cheryl or Jughead.

Cheryl leads the two of them into the enormous living room where the party has already started. There is an enormous raging fire, despite it being an unseasonably warm December, and the liquor cabinet is wide open.

"Does Cheryl's mom even know she's having this party?" Archie wonders, but Jughead is already heading for the alcohol.

Archie sees Veronica across the room, chatting to Josie, and gives her a quick nod. Veronica returns the nod with a half-smile of her own. They're good now, for the most part. Archie had given her a Christmas present at school yesterday, and they'd talked a little. They're relationship is a little strained, but Archie thinks they can be friends again, eventually.

He scans the room for Betty, but comes up short. Unsure what to do next, he heads over to Veronica, first making sure she isn't standing under any mistletoe.

"Hey," he says. He nods at Josie who gives him a fake smile before leaving the two of them alone.

"Don't worry, I'm also trying to avoid the mistletoe at all costs," Veronica grimaces, clearly having noticed Archie's conspicuous glance upwards. "Which is much harder than it seems, and I've already had to kiss Reggie _and_ Cheryl."

"She did go overboard with the decorations," Archie agrees. "Where's Betty?"

A flash of annoyance passes across Veronica's face, but it's gone in a second and Archie wonders if he imagined it.

"She'll be here soon," Veronica says. She doesn't say anything else, and Archie feels a sudden halt in the conversation, and it becomes very clear to him that Veronica no longer wishes to speak to him. Perhaps they aren't as fine as he thought they were.

"Alright, thanks," he says, turning away. Time to follow Jughead's lead and make himself a drink.

It's a bit of a contradiction, sipping Cheryl's expensive liquor from a cheap plastic cup, but it's evident she doesn't trust them with anything breakable.

"Archie!" Reggie practically shouts as he joins him by the extensive array of liquor bottles. "I didn't see you come in."

"Hey, dude," Archie says.

"I'm loving this mistletoe," Reggie grins. "It's the one good idea Cheryl's ever had."

Archie quickly looks up, making sure he's not standing under any. Reggie follows his gaze. There's a sprig about a foot away, but they're safe where they stand.

"So, have you kissed everyone at this party?" Archie jokes half-heartedly.

"Almost. I'd like to get Josie under to mistletoe but she's extremely good at avoiding it," Reggie shrugs.

"Not that good," Archie says, gesturing behind Reggie's shoulder with his head to where Cheryl is making a big deal about getting caught under the mistletoe with Josie.

"Well, you know the rules," Cheryl says, flicking her long red hair. "It would look bad if the hostess didn't follow them."

"Just kiss already!" Reggie shouts across the room. Josie laughs and leans in to allow Cheryl to kiss her. "Woo!" Reggie yells as Josie pulls away, laughing. Cheryl is smiling too, only slightly, yet it seems much more genuine than the one she'd given Archie at the door.

During the commotion, Betty slips into the room, unnoticed by all, except Archie. She meets his eye and smiles, and Archie can't help but beam when he sees her. She's dressed in green, an unusual colour for her, with little red bows on her earrings. Archie sets his drink down, forgotten as he goes to meet her.

"You're looking very festive," he smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"You know I love Christmas," Betty tells him. "And Cheryl would kill me if I showed up wearing her signature colour to _her_ Christmas party."

"You okay with Jughead being here?" Archie asks, concerned, though Betty has assured him countless times that she and Jughead are on good terms.

"It's fine," Betty tells him. "I saw him at school yesterday, remember? Besides, there's no point sitting around moping about it."

Archie grins. His sentiments exactly.

"Archie Andrews, you know the rules!" Cheryl barks at him from across the room. Archie looks over at her in confusion. Cheryl sighs.

"What rules?" Betty asks.

"Doesn't anyone read anymore?" Cheryl huffs. She points to the air above their heads. Archie slowly looks up, feeling his stomach lurch when he sees a pretty bunch of little white berries hanging above his head.

"Since neither of you bothered to follow rule number three, you can at least follow rule number two," Cheryl tells them.

Archie isn't sure if it's his imagination, but he feels like everyone in the room is watching them. He swallows and glances down at Betty. She shrugs, and he figures, _why not_? They're both single, and they're standing under the mistletoe together. It's just a kiss. And maybe it's a kiss he's been thinking about for a while now, but no one else needs to know that.

So he smiles at her, and he leans down to kiss her. It's just a kiss. Short and soft and sweet, their bodies not touching at all, other than their lips. And yet somehow it's the best kiss he's ever had.

Betty's face is a little pink when he pulls away, and he gets the feeling his own face may be a similar shade. She laughs, a little nervously, looking away, but Archie can't take his eyes off her.

"Betty, you can bring me my present on Monday too," Cheryl tells her, and goes back to her conversation with Josie.

"We should probably move in case she makes us do that again," Archie chuckles, placing his hand on the small of Betty's back and guiding her further into the room. He's still watching her when her face falls, and he looks over to follow her gaze to see Jughead looking sullen and stony.

"Nice party, Cheryl," Jughead says coldly. "But I've gotta bail."

He strides past Archie and Betty, giving Archie the coldest glare he's ever been on the receiving end of.

"Arch…" Betty starts.

"I'll go after him," Archie assures her. He makes eye contact with Veronica for a split second, and she shakes her head at him before turning away. Whatever. He doesn't have time to deal with her right now. He gives Betty's hand a quick squeeze before running after Jughead.

"Jug!" Archie yells as he opens the front door. Jughead stops a few metres away and turns to face him. Archie makes the few strides to catch up with him. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"Really, Archie?" Jughead laughs humourlessly. Archie swallows. Should he be feeling guilty right now?

"It was just a kiss, Jug," Archie says, giving him the same reasoning he'd told himself. Jughead shakes his head in disbelief. "Besides, she's not your girlfriend anymore. You broke up with her, remember? She can kiss whoever she wants."

"And of course she wants to kiss you, Archie Andrews."

"It was just a kiss," Archie repeats.

"I don't believe you," Jughead says. "Tell me you don't have feelings for her."

Archie says nothing, just clenches his fists, and swallows hard.

"Tell me!" Jughead yells.

"Fine!" Archie snaps. "I have feelings for her! Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm not happy!" Jughead says angrily. "Perfect Archie Andrews always gets what he wants!"

"What are you talking about?" Archie groans.

"You had your shot with her and you blew it," Jughead reminds him.

"Yeah? So did you. More than once," Archie points out. He's done playing nice. "Why shouldn't I get a second chance?"

"So you admit you want a second chance?" Jughead says, lowering his voice a little.

"All I want is for Betty to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

"And you think you can be the one to make her happy." It's a statement, not a question.

"Maybe I can," Archie shrugs. He never thought he could before, but now? Now, he's not so sure. Jughead shakes his head again, anger still evident in his eyes.

Archie hears someone starting to clap, slowly but loudly, and he looks up, back to the house to see Cheryl standing there looking amused as she applauds the show. Next to her are Betty, Josie and Veronica.

"Nice show, boys. Thanks for the entertainment," Cheryl smirks. Veronica gives Archie a disbelieving glare before storming back inside.

"Show's over," says Jughead. He gives Betty what can only be described as a look of pure regret, before storming off into the night. Cheryl glances at Josie. "Come, Josie. As much as I'd like to see this play out, I think we'd be in the way." She takes Josie's hand and leads her back inside, leaving Betty standing on the step, staring at Archie. He stares back.

"Betty…" he starts, but words fail him. He licks his lips. "How much of that did you hear?" he finally asks.

Betty shrugs. "Enough."

"I meant what I said," Archie tells her. Better to come clean, tell her the whole truth. No point in trying to cover it up now. "I think I could make you happy."

Betty smiles, ducking her head. "I think you could too, Arch."

Archie grins, relieved.

"But…" Betty starts, and Archie's smile falters. "Not yet, okay?" she pauses. "I need some time to get over Jughead, and I'm sure you need time to get over Veronica. I don't want us to be each other's rebounds."

Archie nods in understanding.

"Will you wait for me?" Betty asks, her voice a little shaky, like she's not sure she has the right to be asking this of him.

"Of course," Archie breathes. "Of course, Betty. I'll wait however long it takes."

Betty smiles again. "Walk me home?"

Archie nods and holds out his hand. Betty walks over to him and takes it, their fingers interlocking. They walk home together, like they'd done a hundred times before, and it's exactly the same, and yet, somehow also entirely different.


End file.
